Wishing for the Rewind
by Carter Crazy
Summary: Complete! Jack comes to work frustrated and angry, but what happens when he takes it out on the one person he truely cares about and does something he never thought possible? Will they find out what is wrong with Jack before it's too late? CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**By**

**Carter Crazy**

**--**

It was early morning and Jack was frustrated. The night before he had seen a blast from the past and he was still annoyed beyond words, and to top it off, he was late. Jack walked towards the gate room, the corridors seemed long and he hoped no-one got in his way… he seriously need to kick some bad guy butt. Jack rounded the corner, it felt like he was going slow as he entered the gate room to see Teal'c, Daniel and Carter all waiting for him.

"Jack, what took you so long?" Daniel asked seeing the look of frustration on his face. Jack just waved his hand

"Car troubles" He murmured not really in the mood for explanations. Daniel looked down

"Oh" he said not really believing him. Teal'c looked on curiously as Jack stood beside Carter who seemed to be also annoyed.

"It appears Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have a bee in their bonnet" He said loudly. This took the SG1 by surprise, Carter and Jack turned around.

"Excuse me?" They both said together. Teal'c stood firm

"Daniel Jackson told me that this morning, it is an expression" Jack opened his mouth slightly

"I know what it is" He said angrily then he turned to Carter "What are you so annoyed about?" Carter didn't face him instead she just looked at the gate as it started to lock in the Chevrons.

"Nothing Sir" she relied icily. Jack stood in front of her.

"Major? What is wrong?" This time Carter looked him square in the eyes.

"You didn't fill in the paper work of P3 815 last night, I had to drop my study of the Millennia's Projectile to do it" she said angrily, Jack rolled his eyes

"Is that it? I'm sorry I had better things to do" Carters eyes fumed

"It took me 4 hours, I started at 10" she bit at him

"No wonder you're so cranky this morning" he bit back. Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other

"Excuse me?" Jack turned to see the gate ignite but he knew she was still fuming behind him

"It's just paper work Carter, let it drop" he was starting to get really annoyed now, why couldn't she just let it go?

"Yeah, paper work I had to stay up all night for while you went out and probably drank with some old buddies of yours" she snapped. Jack's voice dropped to a deadly tone.

"Drop it Major" he warned but Carter was fuming.

"No Sir! You always say about team work, yet you go out and leave me to do paper work that I didn't have the time for!…"

"Carter…"

"…And you know what, 2 days ago you…" It all seemed to happen in slow motion, one minute he was staring at the gate the next he was staring at Carter as she fell backwards on the floor hard, her weapon flying out of her hand. Jack's mind was spinning as officers ran to help. He looked up at the control room for a moment to see Hammonds face, he saw disappointment. Jack looked back at Carter who was now holding the side of her face. He saw a bright red mark then he saw her nose was bleeding. Then it hit him, it hit him fast and hard as he looked into her eyes and saw hurt and betrayal, he had hit Carter… no, he had punched her, with all his force he could get behind his fist. Jack swallowed.

"Carter, I'm…" But she didn't listen as she stood

"Save it Sir" was all she said before she was taken to the infirmary. Teal'c and Daniel came in front of him.

"What did you do that for?" Jacks eyes followed Carter as she left the room. There was going to be explaining to do… lots of explaining.

"I don't know… I just don't know"

--

**A/N**

**Hello all, an idea I thought of**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**2**

**--**

"Please let me remind you Jack, you are treading on dangerous ground" General Hammond said in a low tone. Jack nodded as he laid his head on the table.

"I know sir" he replied still in shock of what had happened. He couldn't believe he had punched Carter. The one person he truly cared about.

"Care to explain to me why you punched Major Carter?" Jack raised his head and opened his hands

"I really don't know sir, one minute I was staring at the gate, the next I saw her falling backwards" He replied rubbing his face

"And you don't remember anything else?" Jack opened and closed his mouth

"No sir, I don't" Hammond looked at him for a long moment.

"When Dr Frasier is done with Major Carter, I want you to get a full check up, in case she missed something when you came back from P3 815." Jack nodded slowly. He prayed he did have something, prayed with all his might that he had some sort of alien in him making him act the way he did. Even though it didn't excuse the fact he was way out of line, he just wanted to make sure he didn't punch Carter because he just did.

"Yes Sir" Jack replied standing up. Hammond watched him go

"Jack" O'Neill stopped but didn't speak "You are very close to a court marshal" Jack swallowed hard.

"I know sir" He said before he walked out the door. Jack walked down the hall towards the infirmary. He was getting quite a few stares from fellow soldiers but just ignored them. Soon enough he reached the infirmary door. Placing a hand on it he stopped.

'_Here goes everything' _he said as he pushed it opened and walked through…

--

"Ouch!" Carter bit back her words as Janet pressed gently on her now bruised face.

"Sorry, you have a lot of swelling" Janet said as she pressed on her face again

"Ouch!" Sam reeled back again. Janet stopped for a moment. Sam sighed "It's bad isn't it?" She asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm afraid to say that you'll have a very black eye for a few days. You're lucky Colonel O'Neill didn't break your nose, it's fractured pretty badly and will be hard to breathe from for at least a day. If you feel a little dizzy make sure you tell me straight away" Carter took a breath in and held it. She could sense Janet had something she didn't want to say but held it in. Sam looked at her and their eyes met

"Nothing was found in his last check up?" She asked hoping there was. Janet shook her head

"No, but I can assure you I'm going to do another full check over after I'm finished with you" She said stepping back and placing a light in Sam's eyes.

"Thank you" Carter smiled weakly. Janet saw her sadness.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Sam, I'm sure there is some off world explanation that cause him to hit you" Carter sighed

"I know Janet, I just…" Just then they heard a noise from behind them, they both looked to see Jack standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking a little withdrawn.

"Colonel O'Neill? Are you ready for another exam?" Janet walked over to him while Carter did her shirt up. Jack could see the dark bruising and the black eye on her face. It hit him hard when he thought that he had done that to her. He always told himself that if anyone touched her like that, that he would not hesitate to deal with them in a second but how do you deal with that someone, when that someone is you?

"Yeah, ah Janet can I just have a moment alone with Carter? Please?" Janet looked back at Sam who nodded slowly

"Sure, I'll be just outside" She said before she left them alone. Jack waited until she was gone before he thought about what to say. Carter felt the awkward silence between them as she slid of the table and proceeded to put her boots on. Jack noticed a bruise on her arm as well, noting she must have gotten it when she had fallen. Jack felt his heart drop.

"How are you feeling?" he asked not sure what else to say. Carter didn't look at him

"A little sore but Janet said it would ease in a few days" Jack swallowed as she put her coat on.

"I'm sorry, Carter. Truly sorry" Jack noted a difference in her facial expression as she looked up at him.

"I would really like to accept your apology Sir but until we find out the real reason why you hit me… I just can't, I'm sorry" It hit him hard but he knew she was right, knew that if he hit her out of his own frustration she had no right to accept his apology. And he wouldn't want her too. Jack nodded slowly

"I know, you're right just like you always are" he tried a smile but she didn't give it back to him.

"I have to go sir" she said pushing past him. But he grabbed her arm. She turned and looked him. His voice dropped to a quiet tone

"I am so sorry Sam, if I could rewind…" He started but she interrupted him

"You can't keep wishing for the rewind Sir. Trying to make the past go away doesn't make the present any easier to deal with" She said pulling from his grip. Jack watched her go, watched as she walked away from him. He prayed that he had something in him because if he didn't, this would make it a whole lot harder for him. Jack turned as Janet walked back in and they started another check over. All the while he couldn't stop thinking about Sam and what she had said

'_You can't keep wishing for the rewind…' _Jack knew she was right, she always was but in this instant he may not be able to wish for the rewind, but he could always try.

--

**A/N**

**Hello all**

**Hope you liked it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more **

**I just want to say that this will go down for Jack and Sam before it goes up... **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**P.S. please note I'm only up to season 4 so i'm still getting used to names and Characters. Tring my best to keep them in character as much as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishing for the Rewind **

**3**

**--**

**Warning contains slight violent content**

**--**

It was sometime later when Carter walked down the corridor towards the debriefing room. She was running late, even though she was not needed at the briefing. Sam walked through the door and slowed slightly, she was surprised to see Jack sitting at the table next to her empty chair, he must have already finished his medical evaluation.

"Major Carter? What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting" General Hammond said as she sat down next to Jack.

"I thought I could be of assistance" She replied glancing across at Daniel and Teal'c who nodded slightly. Jack glanced over his shoulder

"She was bored, Sir" He stated knowing Carter all too well. Sam half smiled at him and Jack couldn't help but feel a pain as he saw her bruising again. He turned back to Hammond who just stared over his group.

"So as I was saying, with the current situation SG-1 will be on temporary leave until further notice. Daniel, Teal'c I need you to go see Captain Richards on Section B4, he needs help with a few things"

"Yes sir" Daniel said. Teal'c nodded in agreement as they stood and left the room. Jack and Sam glanced at each other.

"As for the two of you, I suggest that you both take sometime off until we get to the bottom of this incident" Jack and Sam held their breath, they weren't happy about it but agreed

"Yes Sir" They said in unison as they stood, Jack motioned for Carter to go first.

"Ladies first" Sam just nodded as she walked ahead of him. They walked down the corridor in silence when Jack spoke up. "Carter, I know that things have happened between us but I just want to say that I hope it doesn't affect our friendship. You are one of the few good things in my life…" he said it before he realised and cursed himself as the words left his mouth. Carter stopped and turned to face him. Jack felt awkward "That is, I mean…" Sam raised an eyebrow "…I would hate to see our _team_ break apart from this…" He stopped again not sure what he was really saying. Carter just half smiled

"Sir, it's ok. Let's just wait for the test results to come back" She placed an arm on his and nodded before she walked away. Jack watched her go and felt an ache in his heart.

'_Yes, I guess we'll have to wait for the test results to come back' _

--

It was later that night when Jack came to see Sam. He had the results back from every test imaginable and to his dismay they had come back with nothing. Jack stopped at her door and just waited for a long moment. He didn't want to confront her like this, to tell her that there was nothing wrong and he had actually punched her because he was angry. He promised himself that it wouldn't happen again, not to Carter, not to anyone. Jack sighed and held his breath as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came the voice from the inside

"It's me" Jack replied, just loud enough for her to hear. A few minutes passed when the door opened. Jack's eyes scanned over her face, over the bruising that now scarred her beautiful features. Jack felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his stomach and forgot to take it out. Sam gave him a quizzical look.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Jack snapped back to reality and smiled slightly

"Ah yeah, can I come in for a second?" Carter thought for a moment then stepped aside. Jack walked into the small living space. He almost laughed when she had diagrams stuck to the walls of god knows what. Then he noticed a few weapons laid out across the bed. "What's with the entire armoury?" he asked pointing at the bed. Sam put her hands in her pockets

"Oh that, just thought I'd do a little cleaning, I haven't cleaned them in a while so what better time to do it until now?" She replied. Jack noticed the awkwardness between them and decided now might not be the best time to tell her the results.

"Nice knife" He said stalling, picking a combat knife off the bed. Carter pursed her lips.

"Sir just tell me what it is" she prompted, knowing that he was here because of something rather than to look at her weaponry. Jack fiddled with the knife for a moment then swallowed

"The test came back negative" He whispered quietly, just enough for her to hear. "There is nothing that could have caused me to hit you apart from me, myself" He finished. He felt angry, angry at himself and angry at the situation. He had liked Carter from God know he couldn't remember and now everything will change because of one stupid action. Jack waited for her to reply. Sam just stood there in the dim light, taking it all in. She stood tall and headstrong as it finally hit her.

"Sir, are you sure there's…"

"There's nothing Carter. I hit you out of anger and I wasn't even angry at you, God!" Jack was frustrated beyond words as he turned towards her. He so wanted to rewind the past and start over but knew it wouldn't make it any easier. He turned around to face her and in the dim light, he saw the pain behind her eyes. "Carter if I could do anything…"

"Do you believe it?" She said out of the blue. Jack looked at her confused

"Do I believe what?"

"That you did it because you just did?" Jack swallowed hard, he felt the knife tighten in his stomach.

"Carter I…" He started trying to change the subject but Sam stopped him

"Sir! Do you believe you hit me because you just did?" She demanded also getting angry. Jack had never seen her like this before but she deserved the truth.

"I just… I… don't know" He replied honestly

"You don't know? Sir, with all due respect. When you hit someone, you should know whether you did it because you wanted to…" Her words stung him deeply and fuelled the fire inside him.

"You think I wanted to hit you Carter? You of all people when there is so many Goa'uld out there just waiting with my name on them?"

"I don't know Sir? You tell me, tell me what really happened in the gate room this morning"

"I don't know!" He shouted turning back to the bed, squeezing the end of the knife in his hand tightly.

"You don't know? Sir look at me and tell me the truth you don't know what happened!" She shouted back. Jack was fuming inside at himself, he was so angry.

"Carter stop" he said in a low tone, trying to restrain himself

"Look at me and tell me you don't know what happened!" She shouted again, betrayal in her voice. Jack squeezed harder on the end of the knife, it was getting harder to breathe

"Carter stop!" He said again this time closing his eyes. Carter stared at his back as she fumed

"Look at me!…"

"Carter!" Jack felt it surge through him, he couldn't stop it and that's what made it harder. It was in slow motion, Jack was looking at the bed, the next he felt himself turning, his arm rising up then he felt the knife leave his hand pushed by all the rage he felt from the _knife_ in his stomach.

It all happened too fast for Sam to react, she saw him turn as fast as the knife flew towards her in the small space. She didn't have time to get out of the way when it hit her square in the stomach. Sam was pushed back and hit the door, sliding slowly down frame

"Carter!" Jack's vision blurred as he ran for her, he fell to the ground beside her and saw the knife in her stomach. His breathing became rapid as their eyes met "Sam?"

"Sir?…" she swallowed against the pain. Blood started to come out her mouth and dribble down her shirt. Jack pressed a hand against her face. His eyes going wide with realisation.

"I'm so sorry Sam" Suddenly he jumped to his feet and hit the alarm button, grabbing the phone he yelled into the receiver. "I need a medical team ASAP to Major Carter's quarters, now!!" He didn't even hang the phone up before he rushed back to her side. Jacks hands were bloody as he touched her face again. He glanced down at her stomach and saw she was losing blood fast. He looked back at her face and their eyes met. And in that split second Jack had never felt so scared in all of his life. He swallowed hard as he heard footsteps from outside approaching. Jack just kept eye contact with Sam as her eyes rolled back in her head.

_'Not again! Not Sam!' _

"Stay with me Sam!… Come on girl! Stay with me!..."

--

**A/N**

**Now before everyone kills me I have a reason why I'm doing this… lol**

**So I hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I don't always get time to reply back to all of them, so thank you.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**4**

**--**

Jack stood straight and still as he stared at Hammond.

"I'm sorry about this Jack but there is no other option. As of today you are stripped of your rank and duty from the SGC" Hammond finished. Daniel and Teal'c both stood in the corner and watched Jacks head fall.

"Understood Sir" Jack looked the general in the eyes. "How is she?" he asked as if pleading for him to tell him some good news

"She is stable but has lost a lot of blood, you are extremely lucky Jack that it wasn't any worse than what is about to come" Jack looked down for a moment as he heard footsteps approaching

"I need to see her Sir" He was almost begging him. Hammond shook his head

"I'm sorry Jack, I just can't let you do that" Just then Jack heard someone behind him

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Major Samantha Carter anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law" Jack grimaced as the handcuffs clicked tightly on his wrist. He was turned to General Hammond who was looking sadly at him

"I wished it didn't turn out like this" he said before Jack was lead out the door and through the SGC. Corridor after corridor Jack was getting stares from everyone. But he didn't care anymore, all he cared about was Carter and it had shocked him that he had hurt her in such an awful way. Jack was lead passed the infirmary and as he did, Jack glanced sideways. His stomach felt tight and suddenly he felt weak as he saw Sam lying on the bed with tubes attached to her. It hit him hard knowing that she was there because of him. Then without realising Jack pushed back and tried to run into the infirmary

"Carter!" He yelled. He pushed but he could get passed the guards that were escorting him. One brought out a stun weapon and Jack stopped immediately. He swallowed

"I just want to talk to her one last time" he pleaded. The guard shook his head

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that" He replied almost sounding like Hammond "Now move" Jack grimaced as he was pushed down the hall to the Exit. The sun almost blinded him as he was pushed towards the awaiting vehicle. Jack glanced back one more time at what he was leaving behind… who he was leaving behind. For Jack the worse part wasn't going to prison, the worse part was going to prison for something he felt he wasn't fully in control of. Jack sat inside the dark vehicle and looked out one last time before the doors closed. A few minutes later he felt the van start vibrating and then moved. Jack sighed as he brought out something into his hands that he'd stolen from one of the guards back at the infirmary. Jack felt for the lock on his hand cuffs and with the stolen key he proceeded to unlock himself. Jack glanced at the front of van then edged his way to the back.

'_There's something more here Carter and I swear I am going to find out what it is…I'm coming Sam' _Jack waited for the right moment when they were in the middle of forestry before he managed to pry the door open and jump out rolling over and over on the dirt. Jack stopped and scrambled to his feet as he heard the van screech to a halt on the gravel.

"Stop there or we'll shoot!" but Jack was already in motion, he ran as fast as he could into the scrub and disappeared. The guards opened fire on him but he was gone.

"2, 3, Move!" The head guard shouted to the 2 other men. They both ran after Jack weapons drawn. Meanwhile the Captain ran for the radio

"Star Gate Command this is Captain Kindling. The prisoner has escaped, repeat the prisoner has escaped!"

--

"Sam? Sam honey" Carter slowly opened her eyes and swallowed as the bright lights blinded her. Sam's vision was blurry as someone stood over her

"Sir?" she asked somewhat disoriented.

"No Sam, its Janet" Sam's eyes focused on the small woman in front of her.

"Janet? What happened?" Sam asked trying to sit up

"Hey, hey, hey easy" Janet put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently relaxed her "Sam take it easy you were stabbed in the stomach, you lost a lot of blood. You're extremely lucky to be alive" Sam looked at Janet shocked

"Stabbed? Who?…" Sam took a breath as her memories came back.

"Colonel O'Neill used one of your knives" Janet said sadly. Sam tried to sit up but reeled back in pain

"Janet there's something wrong with him" Sam said as Janet gently placed a hand on her

"I know, but all the tests I did came back negative" Sam thought for a moment

"I want to see him" Janet sighed

"You can't do that" She replied honestly

"Why not?" Sam noticed Janet was fidgeting "Janet, what's happen?" Then their eyes met

"Colonel O'Neill has been striped of his rank and has been sent to prison awaiting trial for the attempted murder of Major Samantha Carter" Sam's eyes went wide

"What?! No, I have to…" Suddenly alarms went off, seconds later guards ran throughout the halls while 2 stopped and stood at the infirmary door. Janet looked at Sam who gave her the same odd look back before she walked over to them

"What's going on here?" She asked one of them. They kept their guns at the ready

"Former Colonel O'Neill has escaped the transportation vehicle. They think he's coming back to finish off what he started with Major Carter. General Hammond has the base is on high alert" Janet's eyes went wide as she looked back at Sam, who had her eyes closed.

"Sam?" Janet rushed back to her. Carter opened her eyes

"He's not himself Janet"

"I know, but for the sake of your safety I think we better move you to a more secure area" Sam swallowed

"He won't hurt me" Janet looked down at her sadly

"As much as I'd like to believe that Sam, he already has hurt you and for all we know, whatever is doing this to him is making him come back to finish the job" Sam and Janet's eyes both met and Sam knew she was right. But on the inside Sam hoped she was wrong.

--

**A/N**

**The fun has just begun lol**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**I promise they will work out what's wrong with him soon **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**5**

**--**

Jack peered through a crack in the wall as he saw another lot of guards run past him not knowing he was there. Jack had many secret passageways of which to get into the base undetected, he also had ways to disable the cameras and now he was almost to the infirmary.

'_Now Carter where are you' _he thought as he slid out the door when everything was quiet. Jack felt his head throb and it was making him irritable. He couldn't think straight, his mind was racing and all he could think of was Sam and how he had to see if she was alright. Jack heard footsteps approaching fast. Jack saw two guards at the infirmary door and quickly took them down and dragged them through before the others walked passed. Jack picked up one of the hand guns and stood waiting for them to go. When everything was quiet again, Jack searched the infirmary but found no trace of Sam.

'_Damn it! Where is she?' _Jack moved out the door and snuck down the corridors, he had to find her, to see if she was ok. Just then he heard more footsteps and heard voices

"How is Major Carter doing?" He heard Hammond say

"She is stable but still isn't out of the red yet. Sir I think it was a good idea to move her to section C 12." He heard Janet reply as they walked passed without knowing he was there. Jack swiftly turned and walked towards section C 12. He had to see her, had to make sure she was ok… and nothing was going to stand in his way.

'_I'm coming Carter, I will find you' _

--

Sam lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't understand why this had happened the way it had but knew what ever was on that last planet it had somehow taken control of Jack in some small way. Sam looked at the door that was guarded by two guards. She had to see him but she had to find away to get passed the guards first. Sam placed a hand on her stomach and slowly slid off the bed carefully. She looked around for a moment then found a medicine kit. Quietly opening it, she filled two syringes of a tranquliser and managed to walk towards the guards

"Hey" she said startling them, they turned at the same time she jabbed them with the syringe. Slowly they collapsed to the floor. "Sorry guys" She said as an alarm sounded. Sam knew that Jack was in the base and he wouldn't stop looking for her no matter what happens. Sam snuck out the door and down the hall. She hope she found him before they did because she knew that he wouldn't give up without a fight...

--

Jack managed to make it through another door. He was nearly to her now and his heart was racing and his irritation had risen to a high level from not getting there quicker. Jack rounded the corner of where she should be but found nothing

"Damn it!" He cursed. He wanted to make sure she was ok… he needed to. Jack pressed on his head as a headache started to form. "Damn it Carter, where are you?"

"Sir?" Jack turned as Sam walked slowly around the corner. Jack saw that she was in pain and Sam noticed his eyes were bloodshot and his face was a palish colour.

"Carter? Are you ok?" he breathed. Sam took a step forward

"Yes sir I am but you're not, there's something wrong with you Colonel and I think it's from that last planet we were on" Jacks eyes twitched and he began to get more and more annoyed

"There's nothing wrong with me Major. Janet said so herself" Sam carefully took a step towards him

"Sir, please just give yourself up" Suddenly a noise could be heard then guards ran around the corner and readied their weapons. Sam's eyes went wide "No wait!…" But it was to late, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and out of no where pulled a gun on her and held it at her head. "Sir?!" Sam tried to get loose but he held tighter, pushing the gun into her skin.

"Back off!" Jack shouted, just as Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet rushed around the corner.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond ordered as he saw the scene before him. Teal'c held a Zat at the ready

"Maybe if I shoot them both" Teal'c suggested. Janet shook her head

"No, Sam's not strong enough to withstand the force, it could make her condition worse" Jack squeezed tighter around Carters chest and clicked the gun once

"I said back off!" Jack ordered as Hammond stepped towards him.

"Jack, let Major Carter go, she's not well" Jack squeezed harder this time hurting Sam

"Argh!" Sam hissed in pain as a stitch tore in her stomach. She felt it start bleeding then she felt a little faint.

"You back off!" Hammond could see Jack was disorientated and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Jack listen to me, there is something wrong with you..." Jack took a step back pulling Sam along with him.

"There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one who stripped me of my title! You're the one who sent me to prison to await trial! And you're telling me, there's something wrong with me?! " He yelled, his hand shaking from anger.

"Jack, you need to let Sam go, she isn't well! That's an order!" Jack almost laughed.

"Order? Sir with all due respect, as I understand it I am no longer under your command" Jack tightened his grip as he took another step back.

"Jack!"

"Sir please, you're hurting me!" Carter felt a wave of dizziness hit her as he continued to back down the hall.

"I never wanted to hurt you" his arm slid up and held against her neck, cutting off her oxygen. "But you give me no choice" Sam's eyes went wide as his voice dropped all of a sudden. Then she felt the gun being pushed into her head hard. All she could remember was a bang then everything went black.

--

**A/N**

**Hey, hope you like it! **

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**6**

**--**

"Sam? Sam honey, wake up" Sam groaned slightly as her eyes opened slowly, soon her eyes adjusted to see Janet standing over her. The back of her neck ached badly.

"Janet? What happened?" Janet looked down at her sadly.

"Colonel O'Neill took you hostage remember?" Sam thought for a moment

"I remember feeling faint then a gun shot?" Then it hit her "Is he ok? I have to go see him!" Sam asked trying to sit up but Janet stopped her.

"Lay down, you are in no mood to be going anywhere, you are a very lucky person Sam" Carter looked up at her confused as she lay against the pillow.

"What do you mean?" Janet folded her arms

"What I mean is, that the gun you heard was Colonel O'Neill's aiming for your head. The only reason you are still alive is because you fainted just as he pulled the trigger causing you to fall and the bullet to graze the back of your neck and hit the wall. Like I said Sam you are one very lucky person" Sam closed her eyes for the moment.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" she asked. Janet pursed her lips momentarily.

"He was captured and is being held in a lockdown cell on C5. General Hammond wants to know what is wrong with the Colonel before he gets transfered anywhere" She finished. Sam looked back at her for a moment

"There is something wrong with him Janet. I can feel it…"

"I know Sam, but every test I do he is calm and it comes back with nothing. I'm not exactly sure what we should do next at this moment" Sam thought for a moment.

"You said he was calm when you did the tests. What if he has to be enraged when you take the blood or do a scan" Janet stopped for a moment and held up a finger

"So you're saying that whatever this is, it may show up in the blood when it's being fuelled by Jacks anger?" Sam nodded as best she could.

"Yes" Janet smiled down at her

"Sam, I think you just found out what is wrong with Colonel O'Neill"

--

Janet rubbed her face as she looked at Jack who was tied up to a vertical table. She looked up through the glass at General Hammond

"I can't do anything until he becomes angry Sir." Jack stood motionless. His restraints keeping him from moving.

"Have you tried everything?" Hammond asked over the mic. Janet nodded

"Everything except Sam, which seems to be the trigger for his anger." Hammond looked down at her.

"Is Major Carter able to be moved?" Janet thought for a moment then nodded slowly

"If we are careful" Hammond leaned over the mic

"Do what needs to be done."

"Yes sir" Janet replied turning to the other medical personal. "Stay with the Colonel, if he become enraged we need a blood test done immediately"

"Yes Mame" they replied before she walked out to get Sam.

'_I hope this works, for Sam's sake' _

--

Sam was pushed in a wheel chair towards Jacks holding cell. If she was asked Sam wouldn't lie, she was nervous about all of this. Janet pushed the chair until they were at the door. Janet looked at the two guards and nodded

"Open up" She said. Just then Sam put her hand up

"Wait" Janet walked round in front of her.

"What is it Sam? If you can't do this we can find another way" Sam shook her head.

"No it's ok, just help me up" Janet was going to protest but knew Sam wouldn't follow it anyway. Janet held out a hand and Sam took it and slowly rose to her feet weakly. Janet looked over her

"You shouldn't be standing" she said as she glanced at the bandage around Sam's neck. Carter smiled weakly

"I have to do this Janet, for Colonel O'Neill's sake" Their eyes met and Janet knew she was right. She nodded

"Ok, if you feel faint, you tell me straight away" Sam nodded and took a breath in. Janet nodded to the guards. After a few minutes the door opened and they steadily walked inside. Sam stopped as she saw Jack strapped to a table standing up. She swallowed and looked across at Janet who encouraged her

"Whenever you're ready" she noted getting a syringe ready. Sam inhaled as she stood in front of Jack.

"Sir?" Jack opened his eyes and stared down at her. He smiled

"Carter, you're ok" Sam nodded

"Yes sir but you're not, we may have found a way to find out what is wrong with you" Jack snicked.

"There's nothing wrong with me Carter. How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sam glanced across at Janet who urged her to keep going.

"Sir, if there is nothing wrong with you then why did you hurt me?" Her words stung him and he felt somewhat agitated

"I never meant to hurt you Major, I…"

"But you did Sir. Firstly when you punched me in the gate room…"

"Carter stop! I never meant to hurt you!…"

"Second in my quarters with the knife…" She edged on. Jack pulled against the restraints, he felt the anger rise in him. He never meant to hurt her and yet he did, he was angry at himself yet he wanted to take it out on her like it was her fault.

"Carter, please stop…" he growled. Janet moved closer and Jack saw it "Stay back!" he yelled at her but Janet just looked at Sam and nodded for her to continue. Sam took a step forward so they stood face to face and Jack saw something more in her eyes then caring, then friendship and it scared him.

"You want me stop Sir" she said raising her voice, she had to push him now "Then take it like a man, you hurt me and you want to deny everything like it never happened" In a fit of fury Jack tried to swing at her but the restraints held him back.

"Shut up!" He shouted at her but Sam held her ground.

"Is that what you were trying to do Sir, in the hall? Shut me up because you are so sick of me talking, so sick of trying to understand me, so you thought it would be easier to get rid of me out of your life then to put up with me?!!" She shouted at him feeling somewhat guilty for saying it as if she thought it was true. Jack felt more and more pain run through him at her words as he tried to break free. Janet noticed his eyes were bloodshot. She nodded to her medical team.

"Now" She shouted and moved in on Jack but he didn't seem to notice. All he could see was Carter and the pain in her face.

"Don't say that! I came back for you! I did everything for you!" He yelled at her. Sam swallowed hard she had to stay strong, her legs felt suddenly weak.

"Nearly there" Janet said giving one tube of blood to the person next to her. Sam felt somewhat dizzy and started to go pale as she tried to stand strong again.

"Don't lie to me Sir!…" she pushed. Jack was furious at the accusation. He would never hurt her and why couldn't she see that.

"How many times have I saved you Carter?! How many times?!!"

"It doesn't matter!!" Jack stopped as if slap in the face. How could she say that? It did matter, it mattered to him because every time he saved her was another day he lived with her. Jack felt odd inside like a fuse was broken. It seemed the more he wanted her, the more he wasn't able to have her and that drove him to wanting to hurt her because he couldn't have her.

"Were done" Janet announced, noticing Jack had settled slightly as he stared at Sam who was as white as a sheet. "Sam?" Janet ran for her as she collapsed and checked for a pulse and sighed with relief as she felt one. "I need assistance now!" she ordered. Just then she heard Jack behind her

"Janet" She turned to see he had fully calmed down.

"Yes Colonel?" She asked staring at him noticing he was staring at Carter's unconscious form.

"Find out what's wrong with me Doc. Please, I beg you" Janet nodded

"Yes Sir"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for all reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**7**

**--**

"This Sir, is what's making Colonel O'Neill act the way he is"

"What is it?" Hammond asked looking at the screen before him as Janet pointed to little specks of light in a diagram of Jacks bloodstream.

"I don't know but it seems to be some sort of energy source feeding off the limbic portion of the brain." Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c looked at her

"Care to explain?" Hammond asked. Janet nodded slowly and sat down lacing her fingers together

"Anger is a primitive emotion that arises in the limbic part of the brain, its function is to prepare it's possessor for a life or death situation. The main sources of anger are pain and fear…"

"So you're saying that this thing is heightening Jack's response to pain and fear?" Hammond watched Janet nodded

"Yes, causing a surge of anger that Colonel O'Neill can't stop even if he wanted too"

"That would explain the scene in the corridor. Jack was in pain because of what he did to Sam and his fear of not getting to her caused his anger to explode" Daniel concluded. Janet nodded

"Exactly, but what we don't know is why Sam is the only one that targets the reaction in the Colonel" Daniel looked across at Teal'c.

"When we were on that planet P3 815 Sam had to go help Jack with something in one of the temples while Teal'c and I search some old ruins, the next thing we knew there was a bright flash and then nothing. When we found them they were unconscious with no signs of injuries, we just assumed it was some sort of a trap to knock out any intruders long enough until the people of the world came to take them hostage" Daniel finished. Janet nodded

"That could be why you and Teal'c are unaffected." Daniel looked at her

"Well what about Sam, wouldn't she have some of this in her blood stream?" Janet pursed her lips.

"It could be possible, all tests we did came back negative but so did the Colonels until we took the test when he was agitated"

"So you're saying that we need to take Major Carter's blood when she is also agitated" Hammond asked. Janet nodded

"Yes Sir, and then we may find out why Colonel O'Neill targets Sam, and we may find out what this thing is and what it does" Daniel and Teal'c looked across at Hammond who kept a serious eye on Janet.

"Well what ever it is, how do we get it out of him before he tries to attack Major Carter again?" Janet pursed her lips for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sir, for all I can tell we can't" Hammonds eyes went wide.

"We can't?" Janet shook her head.

"Sir, at this moment I suggest we keep Sam and the Colonel apart until we can figure this out" Hammond nodded.

"Do what you have to"

--

Sam lay in the infirmary staring at the roof. She had been awake for a long time now trying to recall everything from the last few days. Sam sighed as she thought of the session earlier before she collapsed and what she had said to Jack…

"_Is that what you were trying to do Sir, in the hall? Shut me up because you are so sick of me talking, so sick of trying to understand me, so you thought it would be easier to get rid of me out of your life then to put up with me?!!"_

Sam remembered it loud and clear and even though she knew she had said it to make Jack angry she couldn't help but feel it was somewhat true. Sam let out a breath again and managed to roll onto her side. She sucked in a breath from the pain but held strong. Once on her side her eyes flicked to the monitor as it beeped quietly in the darkness. Staring at it, her thoughts flashed back to Jack and wondered where he was right now. Sam swallowed and closed her eyes when suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth. Sam froze as she felt someone's breath on the side of her face. She knew who it was before she saw him.

"Let's take a walk Major" Jack whispered fiercely as he dragged her tired body off the bed. Sam fought him and the monitors beeped loudly but Jack pulled it out as he dragged Sam towards the door.

--

The Alarms sounded loudly throughout the base.

"What's going on here?" Hammond demanded looking at Daniel and Teal'c for answers, just then Janet rushed in.

"Sir, Sam's gone and so is Colonel O'Neill. I think he's taken her" Hammond turned quickly

"Seal off the base! I want this mountain searched from head to toe!" Daniel looked at him

"What if he's already made it off base?" Hammond stopped and looked back at him

"Let's pray that hasn't happened."

--

"Let go of me!" Sam thrashed against Jack grip as he pushed her hard through the thick scrub terrain. Sam was weak and she knew she had to get help. Jack and managed to sneak them out through a secret exit in the base and now they were a long way away from the base. "Let go of me!" Sam shouted again then suddenly she tripped and fell over to only be grabbed by Jack who hauled her to her feet again

"Shut up and walk" he growled as they made it to a clearing near a river. Sam had a bad feeling about this.

"Sir, you are sick, you need help" she tried to reason with him. Suddenly he pushed her to the ground hard hurting her arms as he did so

"Argh!" Sam managed to roll over when in a split second Jack knelt on her stomach. Sam hissed with pain as the stitches from her wound ripped. "Oh god!" She cried. Suddenly his hand wrapped around her throat and she felt a gun press against her head, then she heard a click and for the first time Sam could see that Jack's facial expression was shaking as if he was fighting something inside of him. "Sir!…" She tried to talk and remove his hand with her own but he squeezed tighter cutting her air off. Their eyes met

"There's no saving you now. You're mine… Forever mine"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the wait**

**Really hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Don't worry if it's a little confusing it'll work out in the end :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wishing for the Rewind**

**8**

**--**

The soldiers pushed through the scrubby terrain. Daniel and Teal'c moved swiftly through the trees.

"Find anything Teal'c?" Daniel asked as he moved closer to him. Teal'c stood straight

"This way, they went this way!" Daniel turned to the others and shouted

"Over here!" Daniel quickly jogged after Teal'c when suddenly Janet's voice echoed over the com.

"Daniel, Teal'c"

"Go ahead Janet"

"I just discovered that the reason why Colonel O'Neill is attracted to Sam in such a way is because through his blood is running a negative charge" Daniel stopped

"What? And what about Sam?"

"I'm guessing that she would have a positive charge…" replied the voice.

"Like a magnet, opposites attract" Daniel murmured.

"Exactly, so what we need to do is find a way to make both of them have neutral charges"

"Any suggestions?" Daniel asked starting to follow Teal'c as Janets voice echoed again.

"No, not at this time"

--

"Sir!… please stop!…" Sam pleaded with the last of her breath. "You're killing me!" Sam watched Jack's face as it fought against what ever was controlling him. "Please!…" Jack's hand squeezed tighter around her throat. Sam's vision started to go blurry. She struggled under his weight but he was too heavy. Their eye's met and Sam saw something in his eyes.

"Sir…" she gasped. His face was going red and eyes bloodshot.

"Carter, help me" Jack fought through gritted teeth. "Help me!" Sam started to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning from lack of air. She tried to say something, to move but she was too far gone. Her eyes started to close as darkness swept in suddenly she was pulled to her feet as an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Get back!" Jack yelled. Sam was confused as her vision returned slightly. She felt something trickle from her stomach... Blood.

"Let her go Jack, there's no way out his time" Sam knew that voice, it was Daniel. Help was here.

"Daniel!" Sam screamed but Jack tightened his grip.

"It's alright Sam, we're here" Sam struggled but the pain was too great her stitches had ripped from Jacks weight on her stomach.

"Back off or I will kill her!" Jack pushed the gun into her head hard. Daniel knew they were running out of time.

"Jack listen to me, the reason why you want to kill Sam is because…"

"You listen! I said back off!" Daniel glanced across at Teal'c who had his ZAT ready.

"Jack, you listen!"

"No Daniel!"

"Yes! Let her go Jack!"

"Back off!!"

"Jack please!" Their eyes met and for the first time Daniel saw the fear in Jack's eyes. "Jack?" his face was shaking as he held Carter.

"Stop me Daniel. Please…" it all happened in slow motion, as his finger pulled on the trigger, a spray of electricity hit them both causing Jack to drop his gun and Carter. They both fell to the ground hard knocking them unconscious. Daniel raced over to them and grabbed his com

"Medic! We need a medical team now!" Daniel felt for a pulse on Sam, there wasn't one. "Oh come on!" Daniel started to do CPR.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c rushed over to him

"She's not breathing" he said inbetween breaths. Teal'c started to press on her chest. Daniel looked at her face as it went blue. "Come on Sam! Fight it!" He blew another breath into her mouth as a med team arrived.

--

"Sam? Sam it's time to wake up" Carter groaned as she opened her eyes to see Janet, Daniel and Teal'c standing over her. Sam coughed

"What happened?" She croaked as her vision return

"Well apart from being held captive by Jack in the middle of the forest and him nearly killing you, not much else happened" Daniel smiled down at her "It's good to see you alive Sam." Sam squinted at him

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Janet smiled at her.

"He's fine too, he's resting in his quarters"

"What about?…" Janet placed a hand on Sam's arm

"Everything's fine now. You and Colonel O'Neill had positive and negative charges running through your body which caused you to be angry at each other everytime you were together and which made the Colonel want to get back to you"

"Opposites attract" Sam swallowed closing her eyes for a moment.

"Exactly, just like a magnet"

"How do you know everything is fine now?" Sam asked. Janet smiled down at her

"Well it appears that when Teal'c used his ZAT on the both of you at once it caused both charges to turn neutral, we've test both you and the Colonel and there is no sign of the charges any more" Sam looked at her for a moment

"Can I see him?" Janet looked across at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Have a rest, while I go see him" Sam nodded

"Thank you" Janet smiled before she, Daniel and Teal'c turned and left.

--

It was a short time later when Janet, Teal'c and Daniel all sat in the debriefing room with Hammond.

"So how's their progress going?" Janet folded her arms

"They both are making a fine recovery, Sam's still in the red zone but it should only take a few days before she comes out of it." Hammond smiled

"That's good news Dr" Just then Daniel spoke up

"Sir? What about the charges against Jack?" Hammond looked at him

"All charges have been dropped thanks to Dr Frasier's medical report on the matter. Jack has been given back his title and SG-1 should be back to work as soon as Major Carter is well enough" Daniel nodded

"Thank you sir" Hammond turned to Janet

"Speaking of Jack where is he now?" Janet looked across at Daniel and Teal'c.

"Sir, the Colonel is on his was to make amends with Major Carter, he has a few loose ends to clear up" Hammond nodded

"Very good, dismissed"

--

It was late at night when Jack got the courage to see Sam. Opening the door to the infirmary quietly, he made his way in the dim light towards her bed. His breath caught in chest as he gazed across her bruised body. She looked so helpless and he felt so guilty. Jack moved a chair next to her bed and sat down gently taking her hand him his. Jack stared at her for a long while. He didn't want to wake her. Maybe he should leave and see her tomorrow. Jack stood slowly and let her hand gently slide from his then turned to leave.

"Sir?" Jack stopped at the sound of her voice. He turned back to her and put his hands in his pockets, lowering his face in the dim light

"I'm here Carter" his voice was almost inaudible over the monitors beeping. Sam opened her eyes and looked at him; there was an awkward silence that Jack didn't like.

"Sir, I…"

"Carter I'm sorry about everything" he interrupted. "I wasn't strong enough to fight it and it almost cost me dearly." Sam swallowed.

"It's alright Sir" Jack took a step towards her

"I could have killed you Major, I almost did, so don't tell me it's alright, Sam" Sam closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sir, you once told me that all things happen for a reason" She reminded him

"But what possible reason could this have?" He replied frustrated at himself. Suddenly Sam reached up and took his hand. Jack looked at it momentarily before he looked in her eyes.

"To know forgiveness and trust" Was all she said as her eyes began to close and she fell unconscious again. Jack held her hand tightly not wanting to let go as he gazed across her tired form. Jack wanted to go back and erase the last couple of days from his memory, but he knew he couldn't. He knew that no matter how much he tried, how much he wanted, he knew he couldn't keep wishing for the rewind… even though he'd really like too…

--

**A/N**

**END**

**Hey really hope you like it! **

**There wasn't really much else i could think of to continue this so i really hope you liked the ending **

**Let me know what you thought of this and the whole story!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
